Second Thoughts
by Darcy Norman
Summary: There was something much more beyond the level of understanding....that held the two of them bound together....definitely there was! Drake/OC


That day.......a total heck of it......????Or maybe…one of the greatest and most memorable day for Stephanie. That was the day she had spent totally with Drake's family attending his cousin's wedding...That was the day she had wore a formal gown...for the first time in her life...That was the day she had shared a close dance with Drake and that too for a good quantity of time...And...that was the day Drake had proposed her....had kneeled to his knee and popped the big question.....finally....that was the day when she had realized how much love she had for his best buddy......and her feelings were being reciprocated gracefully.....

Stephanie smiled genuinely as she turned through the pages of cousin Chloe's wedding scrapbook. And then she turned to the final page....with just one picture pasted on it! It had drake (in his perfect tux) sitting on his right knee with a ring in his hand...and Stephanie was standing right in front of him...her mouth almost open in shock and tears begged to fall from her eyes....

Looking at the picture...Stephanie did not realize when and how a few tears actually whelmed up in her eyes. She allowed them to fall as she was alone in the apartment she was currently sharing with Drake...and had shared forever. As it is the picture had turned her senti-side up, a glance at her engagement ring made her both laugh and cry at the same time....she was totally out of senses....numb as they say.

All she wanted was to just see Drake...sit in his warm and soothing embrace as she usually did...listening carefully to each of his heartbeat. She didn't know that five hours of separation would make her fall for him all over again...would drive her so desperate for a glimpse of him. There was something much more beyond the level of understanding....that held the two of them bound together....definitely there was!

And then breaking through all her thoughts her cell phone rang. She wiped off her tears and picked up the phone.

"Hey" Stephanie said.

"Is that Miss Stephanie Robinson?" the speaker asked gently.

"Yeah...that's me" Stephanie answered back.

"Ma'am...really sorry to inform you but your friend Mr. Drake Parker met with an accident...He is admitted in the emergency room... And we would require someone to fulfill the customs..." the speaker conveyed his message as calmly as he could.

But for Stephanie it was nothing to be calm...She fell weakly on the ground. There was no way of such a mishap happening. The pera-medics must have mistaken with the name and the number. Composing herself and struggling hard not to break down...Stephanie got up.

The next thing she knew that she was driving to the hospital.........

***

After a whole night of treatment the doctors had clarified that the accident was minor.....yea...they had done their job...But it was not enough....not enough for Stephanie to gain back her breath...not enough for her to stop the numerous tears that have been flowing down her eyes since she attended the call...not enough for her to go back home and relax and have a little nap....like the docs here had suggested her to do! She needed him....she needed to talk to Drake...needed him to assure and re-assure her that he is fine.....

"Miss Stephanie..."A sudden tap on her shoulder made her turn around. It was the doctor....who was in charge for Drake's treatment.

"Yes Doc?" She asked in a mellow yet tired tone.

"Mr. Parker has gained consciousness...you can talk to him...but I warn you do not stress him much.." The doctor informed her with a calm smile as she, without thinking of anything else, rushed towards his room.

The room was bright....full of morning sunlight...but looking at Drake and his present conditions all the brightness vanished...there was one single band-aid on his forehead...rest his face was fine...he had several injuries on his right arm which was neatly dressed.....the other arm lay on his stomach...rising up and down with every breath he took...his eyes were closed and he appeared totally tired....who wouldn't be after a whole night of treatment.....

Fresh tears of agony pain and fear captured Stephanie's eyes.....no one knows what she was thinking of....maybe other consequences the accident might have gained her....just a little thought of losing Drake gave her Goosebumps....made her tremble......She thanked the almighty up there again and again for showering upon them his love and kindness....

"Hey love..." Drake said softly.

She quickly wiped off all the tears...trying to be strong....but one more look…and she surrendered.....

"Drake.....Are you..."She couldn't speak another word...and by the moment she reached his bed....she was in tears all over again...

"Easy love...Easy.....I'm alright....see" He took her hand in his un-wounded one.

"Drake....I was looking through the pictures....and then i got a call...and then you....it took all night...." Stephanie told Drake, sobbing like a three-year old, as she sat down on the chair next to his bed....clutching his hand in her own as tightly as she could.

"Steph....I know....By the way how long have you been crying????" Drake asked in whispers....having no strength to talk properly.

"Forget that Drake....the wounds.....do they really hurt???" Stephanie asked regaining a control over her emotions.

"A little...but that'll be fine.....you stop crying....you'll ruin those pretty eyes!" Drake said with a slight grin.

"Drake....you know....a second thought entered my mind right before I was about to enter the room.....I can't....."Stephanie said softly.

"Holy Jesus....no Steph....I do not plan on leaving you when only one week's left for our wedding!" Drake smiled.

"Just stick to your words....otherwise I dunno.....what will happen "Stephanie said...looking other ways to hide her tears.

"Hey....come'ere...." Drake said as Stephanie fell into his arms carefully...such that his injuries were safe.

"I love you Drake.....and those three words have my life in them...."Stephanie said softly.

"Steph....I'm fine....and I love you too...and yea...nothing in this world....would change that" Drake caressed her lightly with his free make sure she was fine.

"So you were suppose to select your dress today...is the gown white or turquoise???" Drake asked desperate to distract Stephanie from the stress she's been burdened upon.

"We'll leave that to the day of our wedding" Stephanie replied getting up and giving him a smile.

"Oh! c'mon Steph.....just tell it to me" Drake said.

"See didn't I tell you its more fun being best friends...."Stephanie joked.

"I regret now.....but you know what..." Drake once again caught hold of her hand. "Loving your best friend is the most alluring feel.....besides if it is reciprocated.......well....we both are totally aware of the feelings that we go through each day..."

And with a gentle squeeze to her hand he made her feel every possible emotion that existed in this world.....She was right...There was something much more beyond the level of understanding....that held the two of them bound together....definitely there was!

***


End file.
